


5 times Victor overreacts to Yuri (and the one time he really didn’t)

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, silliness, victor is the most extra man alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor is the most extra man alive and here are 5 times when he really reacts in an over the top manner to a simple thing Yuri does (and one time when his reaction is perfect)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When dialogue is in italics characters are speaking Japanese

Victor flinched as they stepped outside the rink. He hadn’t expected summers in Japan to be hot and he could already feel the sweat starting at his back. He was glad he had elected to do without the bike today and instead was walking back to the onsen with Yuri.

“Wait up you two! We’ll walk with you!” Yuuko called following after them with the triplets.

“What’s the occasion Yuu-chan?” Yuri asked.

 _“Mom promised us ice-cream! We’re going to the shop down the road for them!_ ” Axel said as she and the other two little girls threw themselves onto Yuri, one for each leg and one dangling from his arm. Yuri laughed and picked up Loop (the one hanging from his arm) and swung her onto his shoulders with ease.

 _“Have you been good enough to earn ice-cream?”_ Yuri asked them.

 _“We have! Mom said so!”_ Lutz protested.

 _“We haven’t posted any videos of you or Victor or pictures for a whole week!”_ Loop added.

 _“A whole week huh? That certainly does deserve a treat!”_ Yuri laughed again and led the way with Loop on his shoulders, a hand on her leg to keep her balanced (the other hand was being clutched by Axel while Lutz held onto his trouser leg.

The sight of Yuri surrounded by the children and laughing with them warmed Victor’s heart even if he didn’t catch most of what was being said.

He instead made conversation with Yuuko who luckily had impeccable English as they made their way to the convenience store that was part way to the Onsen from Ice Castle.

When they got there Yuri waved off Yuuko and told her he’d take the girls inside for their treat, he felt like indulging them for once considering they had been good lately.

So Yuuko and Victor kept talking about Yuri, ice-skating, Yuri, other skaters, Yuri, the triplets, and Yuri being all topics of conversation. So, Victor was distracted and not at all prepared for when Yuri came out of the shop **sucking on a popsicle.**

Victor sank to the ground, resting his head against the hot tarmac.

“Eh!? Victor what’s wrong! Are you dizzy?” Yuri asked in alarm.

“I’m dead. My soul has left my body.” Victor spoke into the pavement.

“I don’t understand! What’s wrong!” Yuri sounded distressed and Yuuko, Victor was annoyed to realise, was laughing.

It was a long while before Yuri could convince Victor to stand up again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Want to come with me to Minako’s?”

Victor looked up from his laptop, Yuri was fidgeting nervously in the doorway to his room. Normally he refused any request of Victor to come with him to his practice in the ballet studio so this was a pleasant surprise.

“Yes! Of course! Just give me a minute to turn off my computer and I’ll be with you.” Victor flashed him a grin and got a pleased and slightly shy smile in return.

“I’ll wait for you by the front door then” Yuri said before leaving.

Victor wasted no time in doing just what he had said he would and hurried down to where Yuri was waiting for him.  The younger man smiled a genuinely happy grin that Victor still wasn’t used to seeing (but treasured every time he saw it) when he saw his coach.

He waited patiently while Victor got his shoes on and then with a brief goodbye to Hiroko they made their way to the dance studio.

“Any particular reason you asked me to come tonight?” Victor asked after a bit of companionable silence. Yuri shrugged and flashed him another smile.

“Not really, I just wanted to spend more time with you” Yuri said in his soft voice not realising how precious that statement was to Victor.

“I’m glad, because I always want to spend more time with you Yuri” the Russian told him in a low voice. Yuri full on beamed at him, it was like looking into the sun.

As reached Minako’s studio and she greeted them, raising an eyebrow at the inclusion of Victor but otherwise left it alone.

On the way over Victor hadn’t given much thought to the tracksuit Yuri was wearing. It was the same stuff he wore while working out so he really didn’t think about it too closely.

Didn’t think anything about he turned around from answering a question Minako had about the routine and saw Yuri stepping out of his tracksuit bottoms and revealing **skin tight leggings**. His back was to Victor and he bent over to pick up the bottoms revealing the stretch over his plush ass and sinful thighs.

Victor swallowed his spit and had a comprehensive (and loud) choking fit which ended in him falling on his ass.

All while staring bug-eyed at Yuri and his magnificent ass.

Then Yuri turned around looking at him in concern and confusion and Victor got an eyeful of his package in those leggings.

He lay on his back with his arms and legs spread out.

“I’m having a heart attack” He whimpered, “Minako I can’t feel my legs. Everything has gone black.”

“Victor what are you talking about? Are you okay? Should I get help?” Yuri asked concerned.

Minako clicked her tongue and stepped over the prone Russian.

“He’s fine Yuri, get on with your stretching” she told him. Yuri looked from his ballet teacher to his coach.

“Are you sure? Do you know what’s wrong?” Yuri asked nervously.

“Just a case of blue balls,” Minako muttered in French.

“What was that?”

“Just a dizzy spell. Probably didn’t drink enough today right Victor? You’re just _thirsty_ aren’t you?” Minako said smiling down at the prone Russian who glared back up at her.

“Unfortunately yes.” He admitted but Yuri just breathed a sigh of relief and continued his stretching.

Victor was able to pick himself back up by the time Yuri was halfway through his practice.


	3. Chapter 3

“Victor can I sleep with you?”

Victor stopped with his hand on the door to his room and looked up with wide eyes at the end of the hall where Yuri stood fidgeting while clutching a pillow his chest and a gorgeous red flush to his cheeks. Victor shook himself out of his shock and smiled.

“Of course Yuri” he managed to answer as he slid the door open and stepped back to allow Yuri in first.  The love of his life gave him another of his sunbeam smiles and walked over and into Victor’s room. As Yuri turned to face the room Victor cast his eyes heavenward and gave a silent prayer of thanks then followed the younger man into the room.

Victor watched Yuri take a deep breath and gather his courage before he climbed into Victor’s bed, immediately hiding his blushing face in his pillow. Victor couldn’t help the fond smile that graced his face. This was such a huge step for his beloved Yuri and Victor would do his best to make it easier.

He climbed into the bed on the other side and then hesitated for a moment before asking.

“Is…is it okay if I hug you?” Victor asked softly holding out his arms.  There was a pause and then Yuri nodded, turned and shuffled into Victor’s embrace.

The Russian smiled and lowered his arms around Yuri holding him gently. It took a while and (a lot of gentle circles rubbed into Yuri’s back) for the tension to bleed out of the younger man enough for him to fall asleep. Victor dropped off shortly afterwards.

When Victor woke in the morning it was with Yuri’s head on his chest and a warmth throughout his whole being and soul. Yuri looked so sweet sleeping even if he was drooling a bit but sadly they had practice and needed an early start.

“Time to get up Yuri” Victor said softly in Yuri’s ear and shaking him gently. After grumbling a bit Yuri finally opened his eyes. He looked confused for a moment and then seemed to realise where he was and who he was with. He shot upright, his face burning.

“Ah Victor! I’m sorry I’ll just grab some things and shower and then you can.” Yuri told him stumbling out of bed before fleeing. Victor smiled at the closed door with his chin resting on his hand before he was startled by Yuri popping his head back into the room.

“Oh um…could I possibly sleep here again? Tonight?” Yuri was as red as a tomato but determined. Victor’s smile grew impossibly wide.

“I’d love that.” He replied earning a happy smile before Yuri disappeared again.

Victor passed Yuri still clad in his towel but heading towards their rooms.  Yuri shrugged and told Victor he had forgotten to grab clothing so Victor took his own shower, dressed and then headed into the main room for breakfast where he found Mari and Yuri an promptly felt his knees go to jelly.

Clutching the doorframe with both hands to stay upright he peered at his beloved with wide eyes.

“Is that…is that my shirt?” he asked weakly.  Yuri looked up at him in surprise and then frowned down at the shirt he was wearing.

“Huh. So it is. Sorry I must’ve grabbed it by accident. I’ll go change.” Yuri answered as he examined the shirt he was wearing.

“NO! I mean no it’s okay I really don’t mind” Victor told him.  To his shock Yuri brought the sleeves, which were hanging over his hands, up to his nose and took a deep breath in before smiling happily.

“It smells like you! It’ll feel like you’re hugging me all the time” Yuri said with a guileless smile.

THUNK.

THUNK.

THUNK.

Victor’s head hit the doorframe as he muttered curses in Russian.

“This is how Victor Nikiforov dies” he mumbled into his own arm as he used it to shield himself from the adorableness in front of him.

“Victor no drama before 9 am. Sit down and eat your damn breakfast.” Mari cut in with an eyeroll. Victor spared her a glare before coming over to the table.

No one understood his pain.

No one.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sit down and I’ll do your hair” Victor offered. He felt a bit remorseful for getting drunk the night before the short program and wanted to make it up to Yuri but also if he was honest he just really really loved doing Yuri’s hair.  The fact that Yuri let him with a smile made it even better.

The younger man settled on the floor in front of Victor, tension bleeding out of his shoulders as Victor began to pull the comb through his hair.

“I’m sorry for behaving so badly last night.” Victor decided it was the right thing to apologise. He was supposed to be Yuri’s coach and he’d been an idiot.

Yuri smiled and looked back at him and rolled his eyes.

“You should be but it’s okay. It would be weird for you to act like a proper coach after all.” Yuri replied. Victor felt a sting of hurt before he caught the impish gleam in Yuri’s eye.

“Yuuuurrrii! You’re so mean!” Victor complained theatrically causing Yuri to laugh with delight before looking forward.

“Yup the meanest. Now get back to do fixing my hair peasant.” Yuri said imperiously.  Victor gave an exaggerated gasp.

“How cruel Yuri! So mean to your coach!” Victor whined as he complied with the younger man’s demands. He combed some gel into his hair before fixing it with hairspray.  Then he leaned forward to capture Yuri in a loose embrace, his face buried in his student’s neck.

“I really am sorry Yuri. I’ll try harder.” He whispered.

To his delight, Yuri hugged Victor’s arms closer to his body.

“I’ve already forgiven you Victor” Yuri told him and then patted Victor’s arms, “now let me up. I need to keep getting ready.” Victor let go of him and watched as Yuri stood up and crossed to get out a small makeup bag pulling out a compact and settling on the other bed to do his makeup. He did the usual foundation, a little eyeliner and then eyed himself critically and pulled out a tube of shiny pink lip gloss.

Victor’s eyes widened as Yuri opened it, it was the kind with the built-in brush and there was something overwhelmingly sensual about the way Yuri dragged it over his lips and with how shiny and kissable it made them.

Victor couldn’t help it.

He gave a sort of strangled cry before he fell off the bed.

“Victor? Have you hurt yourself?” Yuri sounded fondly exasperated.

“I’m having a near-death experience.” Victor said after a moment from where he lay, back on the floor, legs still on the bed.

“Minako told me I was to ignore you until you stopped if you did this.  So did Mari and Yuuko so if you don’t get up soon I’m going to leave without you.” Yuri told him as he got up to finish his prep.

“So cruel Yuri!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MissMoo1 on tumblr for helping me work out what Yuri could do in this chapter!

Leaving Yuri in Russia had been the worst experience of Victor’s life. He was glad he could be there for Maccachin but not being there for Yuri, hell just being apart from Yuri, hurt. He hadn’t been sure of the reaction he’d get when Yuri returned.

Would he be angry?

Sad?

Victor didn’t know but then he caught sight of him and all worries were forgotten as they ran towards each other. He held out his hands almost as a question and was relieved when Yuri threw himself into Victor’s embrace.

Everything they said to each other seemed loaded with meaning. Victor was pretty sure they were sort of engaged to be engaged but what he did know is that he was going to stand by Yuri for as long as the younger man would allow him to.

They spent the whole of that night and the next day glued to each other’s sides. That second night after Russia Victor returned from the bathroom to find Yuri sitting cross legged on his bed. 

Victor stopped in the doorway, completely frozen because Yuri was wearing an oversized fluffy pink sweater and it was too cute.

But then Yuri broke him.

 _“Please, stay close to me_ ” Yuri said to him **in Russian**. 

Victor had never heard Yuri say more than good luck and thank you in Russian and somehow for Yuri to say something so meaningful and sweet in Victor’s native language was both cute as hell and incredibly sexy.  

Victor fell to his knees with a loud thud and brought his hand to his face. 

“Am I having a nosebleed? That’s a thing, right? Because I’m pretty damn sure this warrants a nosebleed. I mean Jesus Yuri are you trying to kill me?” Victor rambled before hearing Yuri’s sigh of relief. 

“Well I’m guessing from that reaction I actually said what I meant to. I wasn’t sure if I was going to say it or insult you since I got Yurio to help me.” Yuri admitted as he got off the bed offer Victor a hand. 

“I can’t stand up Yuri you killed me! My soul ascended into heaven because you dare be so adorable and sexy at the same time.” Victor whined causing Yuri to blush prettily before he hauled Victor up by his arm. 

“If you’re dead we can’t sleep together and I’d be sad so get your soul back down here and come to bed you ridiculous man.” Yuri replied rolling his eyes. Victor pouted but let himself be pulled to his feet and pulled to the bed. 

“You’re so mean to me Yuri but it’s okay I’ll come back alive because I don’t want you to be sad.”

“As I said you’re ridiculous.” 

“So mean!”


	6. Chapter 6

After the Grand Prix final was over the skaters stuck around the banquet for a bit but there wasn’t going to be a repeat of last year so Chris, Chris’s boyfriend, Phichit, Victor and Yuri decided to change and head out to a club.

“Hey,” Yuri began as they made their way back to the hotel, “Are we going to a club club or a gay club?”

“Well it’s us lot so gay club. There’s a really good one I’ve been recommended.” Phichit said not looking up from his phone.

“Gotcha…hey Phichit if I grab a few things can I get ready in your room?” Yuri asked thoughtfully. That got the Thai skater’s attention and he looked up, grinned wickedly and then nodded.

“Oh hell yeah you can!”

Victor was a bit thrown by this but true to his word Yuri grabbed some things, shoved them into a backpack and headed with Phichit to his room promising to meet Victor in the lobby with the others.

Victor changed in a club appropriate clothing and headed downstairs. He knew he looked hot and hoped Yuri would approve.  Chris and his boyfriend were already downstairs looking full of glitter and glam and Phichit joined them soon afterward alone but vibrating with excitement.

“Where’s Yuri?” Victor asked a little anxious, but Phichit just smiled.

“He’s just finishing up, you know I have to thank you for this. Whenever we went clubbing in Detroit he’d let us dress him up but until he was buzzed he’d be so shy. You unleashing his Eros is making this a lot more fun.” Phichit told him getting out his phone and aiming it at the lift.

Victor didn’t have time to puzzle this out when the lift opened and he felt his jaw drop.

Yuri walked out of the lift looking like sin on two legs. His jeans were incredibly tight, hugging every curve, his shirt was one Victor had never seen but was tight, black, and sparkly.  There was even mesh present. His hair was done up like it was for Eros but the makeup was new with much more dramatic eyeliner and red lipstick and as the finishing touch he was wearing black heels. He carried himself with confidence and Victor landed on his knees again. Public space be damned.

“Have mercy on my gay soul!” he whimpered as he stared at his beloved.

Chris and Chris’s boyfriend weren’t doing much better.  Chris was muttering curses in a variety of languages and the boyfriend seemed to be holding onto a pillar in the lobby in order to stay on his feet.

Yuri smirked causing all four of the men to groan before strutting over and running the fingertips of one hand under Victor’s chin.

“As much as I like you on your knees love I feel like dancing. So on your feet.” Victor swallowed and stood up with a great deal of difficulty.

“Yes Yuri” was all he could manage to say and god he sounded so wrecked already.

“Good boy” Yuri purred before turning and strutting away out the hotel with Victor following behind as if on an invisible leash.

Phichit laughed with delight behind them.

The next day Victor found the Thai skater had posted a picture of Yuri all dressed up and walking with Victor following him like a puppy with the hashtag #Victorisscrewed and he had to agree but he was not going to complain. Yuri was the best thing to ever happen to him.

But now he really wanted more details about Detroit...


End file.
